Neon Genesis Evangelion : Gift
by Tricia-Haragashi
Summary: My NGE fan series type thing. Experimental. My own characters. Sort of parallel to NGE's storyline.
1. 00 : Guide

Main Characters  
  
Name: Tricia Haragashi Age: 15 Gender: Female Occuption: Student and Evangelion Pilot Self confident and brash, much like a young boy would be, Tricia is constantly tries to make herself better and keep herself strong and confident. Her mother worked for Nerv during it's rebuilding process, when she mysteriously vanished when Tricia and her brother were much younger. Her being too young to know what had happened. She's prideful and sarcastic, has trouble with authority, but doesn't let the pride go to her head and make her blind to everything else.  
  
Name: Samuel Haragashi Age: 17 Gender: Male Occupation: Student and Evangelion Pilot Having lost both his parents and his sister at a young age, he was left with foster care. She was taken to another family when they were young, and never saw each other until the Evangelion project was ressurected. Her mother worked for Nerv during it's rebuilding process, when she mysteriously vanished when Samuel and his sister were much younger. He didn't know what to make of it, and with the way he coped, it made a rift between him and his father.  
  
Name: Ruby Age: 15 Gender: Female Occupation: Evangelion Pilot An enigma. She was created from DNA, much like Ayanami Rei. Mature in form, but childlike in her manners and actions.  
  
Name: Rion Takegami Age: 17 Gender: Male Occupation: Evangelion Pilot Superior to those around him, even those his age. He arrived at Nerv with Tricia, already finding her to be annoying and inferior to him, and probably everyone else. His sister, Himeko, lives in Tokyo-3, so he automatically had a place to stay. Majority of the time, he stays and helps with tactics and strategies, but when needed, he pilots his Eva.  
  
Name: Jason Age: 25 Gender: Male Occupation: Nerv Operations Director Jason is the authority figure and seems to have no trouble keeping the children in line, with the exception of Tricia. He is Ruby's "father" and the Operations Director of Nerv. He doesn't seem to have any friends besides his co-workers and his daughter.  
  
More to be developed as the story goes on!  
  
* * *  
  
Terms  
  
AT Field - Absolute Terror Field, a physical defense against the Angels. Kaworu called it the "barrier of the soul" and everyone has one. It's what keeps them apart.  
  
Bakelite - A stopping substance, kind of like cement. Used to keep Eva 00 immobile and in End of Evangelion, keeping Shinji from physical contact with Eva 01.  
  
Central Dogma - A place under Nerv HQ, with a sea of LCL and Lillith pinned to a large red cross.  
  
Black Moon - the Egg of Lillith, also the Geo-Front.  
  
Command Center - Central Combat Operations Room, a bridge-like room where seven people, including the Commander, Deputy Commander, and Combat Operations leader give orders. Below that are secondary command centers and the original MAGI system.  
  
Geofront - the Black Moon, the Egg of Lillith. An underground city below Tokyo-3, building using a pre-existing spherical cavity. Nerv is at the center, surrounded by forests and underground lakes. High rising upside down building make up the "ceiling sky."  
  
N2 Weapons - Include: mines, deep water charges, air charges, bombs, etc.  
  
Gift - Used in the title. German for 'poison.'  
  
* * *  
  
Evangelions  
  
*Now, these don't follow the numbers on the Evaseries (white Seele Evangelions). Even though the numbers are the same, the Evas are totally different.  
  
Designated No.: 09 Model: Test Colors: Blue and Aqua Eye Config.: Two Specialty: Special Chest Plates (like Eva 01) Soul: Mokoti Haragashi Pilot: Samuel Haragashi  
  
Designated No.: 10 Model: Production Colors: Black and Red Eye Config.: Four Specialty: Ability for Aquatic combat Soul: ??? Pilot: Tricia Haragashi  
  
Designated No.: 05-13 Model: Mass Production Colors: White Eye Config.: ??? Specialty: Healing ability (run with dummy plugs) Soul: None Pilots: Dummy plugs Notes: These are the Seele Eva from End of Evangelion.  
  
There will be more as I get more written!  
  
* * *  
  
Episode List  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion : Gift  
  
i. Guide  
  
1. Arrival - Finished 2. Memories are Poison - 3. White Walls - 4. Storm - 5. Fish Story - 6. Bittersweet Symphony - 7. Antecendent - 8. Window Washer - 9. Blue Heavens - 10. Nightmare - 11. Meet Me By Starlight - 12. Sleet - 13. Brawn - 14. Birds of Paradise - 15. Without You Here - 16. Omission - 17. Fly a Kite - 18. Three Blind Mice - 19. End - Finished 20. Aftermath -  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion : Sunde  
  
i. Credits  
  
1. Hidden Desires - 2. Share With Me - 3. Reflection - 4. Razorblades - 


	2. 01 : Arrival

Arrival  
  
* * *  
  
The train screeched to a hault at the station. Once the doors opened, people rushed out. Pushing. Shoving. Anything to get out into the open air.  
  
"Excuse me. Let me through, please."  
  
A young man wedged his way against the crowd. He was tall, dark hair and eyes. A badge was on his shirt. Nerv. Operations Director.  
  
He stopped and examined what was left of the crowd. Two children stood with their bags, looking around a bit bewildered.  
  
One, a girl. Auburn hair and blue eyes. Like pools of water. She was average height and build.  
  
The boy, taller than she. Black hair and dark colored eyes.  
  
"Tricia Haragashi and Rion Takegami."  
  
The two both looked at him at the same time. Her eyes moved to the badge on his shirt.  
  
"So, you're the one supposed to pick us up?"  
  
"That's a nice hello."  
  
She smirked a bit.  
  
"I've been on a train for a few hours. I'm not exactly the most lovely person right now."  
  
He crossed his arms and continued speaking.  
  
"Well. Welcome to Tokyo-3. Follow me."  
  
* * *  
  
"Her signs are stable and she should be fine for the synch test."  
  
A young girl lay on a medical bed. All of her vital signs were normal. She was unconscious. Breathing. A nurse stood next to her, clipboard in hand and pen in the other. Her eyes darted around the charts and graphs, jotting notes and such.  
  
"Well?"  
  
The nurse turned to a shadowed man in the doorway.  
  
"Once she wakes, she can get suited up and tested. No problem."  
  
* * *  
  
"Don't leave me... Please... I need you."  
  
She left him. A young man sat alone in a room, and a shadowed figure stood in the lighted doorway.  
  
"Don't leave..."  
  
"You need to learn to take care of yourself. You're my older brother. I'm supposed to need you..."  
  
"Well, do you?"  
  
The figure turned and walked out of the doorway. Out of sight. The light was cut off, as if the door was shut and the room was enveloped in black.  
  
The same young man awoke in a room.  
  
"You did just fine except at the end."  
  
A voice rang through his ears. A comlink? He was in a tank, filled with a liquid. Blood?  
  
The tank was emptied and he emerged from the open tank, heading to locker rooms to change. Pressing a switch on the wrist of his suit, it released it's grip on his body and he pulled it off, replacing it with his own clothing.  
  
She left me... Just like mother... and just like father...  
  
He sat down on one of the benches in the locker room, burying his head in his hands.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, we're part of what project?"  
  
"Nerv, and the Human Complemation Project."  
  
"Of course. Didn't you know what you were recruited for?"  
  
"Of course I did!"  
  
The two children walked behind the taller man, arguing. He glanced back every once in a while, stopping when he came to a door.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
He slid his card through a slot and the doors automatically opened.  
  
"Welcome to HQ. This is where all the synch tests, suiting up, and boarding the Evas will take place."  
  
"What are we going to do first?"  
  
"Synch test. Go to the lockers and change into your plugsuits. You'll know them when you see them."  
  
The two children walked off, giving each other glares as they did.  
  
* * *  
  
"What a joke."  
  
Rion walked into the locker room, glancing around. Another boy was sitting on a bench, head in hands.  
  
"Hey, who are you?"  
  
The boy looked up, face red and streaked with tear lines.  
  
"Someone who should've never gotten recruited for this..."  
  
Rion looked puzzled.  
  
"It can't be that bad, can it?"  
  
"It's not the program. It's just me."  
  
"Well, I'm Rion Takegami."  
  
"Samuel... Haragashi..."  
  
Rion walked over to one of the lockers, opening it to reveal a plugsuit. Blue in color with silver lettering. He changed into it, hitting one of the wrist switches and it gripped his body.  
  
"Haragashi huh? Well, there's someone else here with the same name."  
  
Samuel looked just as puzzled as Rion once had.  
  
Could it be? Would she be here?  
  
* * *  
  
"Synch test in progress. State your full name."  
  
"Tricia Haragashi."  
  
The tank filled with the liquid, almost making her freak until she realized she could breath. As it was filling she smelt it and wondered what she was being submersed in.  
  
Blood...  
  
"Concentrate on changing the number in front of you to fourty-four."  
  
She nodded a bit, looking at the fourty in front of her.  
  
Come on... you can change that pathetic number...  
  
Her eyes moved past the number. To someone standing towards the back of the room. Rion was with him. Her eyes shot open wide and then shut. Her muscles tensed.  
  
* * *  
  
"You can't stay here. Come with us."  
  
"Sam!!!"  
  
A young girl was being carried away and as she was she reached back for a boy.  
  
"Don't! Let her go!"  
  
He raced after them, but another held him back. Tears streamed down her face as she was carried away.  
  
* * *  
  
"Get her out of there!"  
  
The tank was emptied and opened. She collapsed to the ground and curled up into a fetal state.  
  
"Don't take me away..."  
  
She muttered to herself as a couple Nerv personnel moved around her.  
  
Tears. Warm. They ran down her face, leaving their trails. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she curled up tighter.  
  
"You're all right..."  
  
She was lifted up and someone sat there with her. Held her. Warmth. Comforting warmth. She huddled closer, drawn to it.  
  
"No one is taking you away. Never again."  
  
She looked up and her eyes focused on his face. She smiled a bit before resting her head down again.  
  
Samuel picked her up and looked over to Rion.  
  
"Told you it isn't the project..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Are the two of them even mentally stable enough to start up the Evas?"  
  
"Of course they are. Otherwise they wouldn't have ben chosen."  
  
"But from that little incident, I would say otherwise."  
  
"We aren't on alert yet. They still have time to get things straightened out."  
  
"Lets hope they do so." 


	3. 20 : Final Gift

* * *  
  
"Come on, Tricia! It isn't much further!"  
  
Two children run down the park's sidewalk. A young boy has his hand around a girl's, which is running behind him. The sky is blue. The grass green. And the wind blows the leaves on the trees.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
The girl asked, trying not to trip over her own two feet as they came to a slow hault. She stopped at his side before leaning against some railing, seperating them from a hillside. She glanced out over the horizon.  
  
"What is that, Sam?"  
  
She asked, her expression one of awe. He smiled a little bit, absolutely glad that his sister was amazed.  
  
"Dad told me that was where he worked. They call it Nerv. Someday, I want to work there."  
  
The girl looked up to him.  
  
"Really? Is it that great?"  
  
He looked back to her before looking out to the pyramid-shaped building.  
  
"Yeah. Dad seems to enjoy it..."  
  
His expression changed to a more upset one as he turned away from the railing and walked slowly down the sidewalk, hands in his pocket and head slumped down.  
  
"He enjoys it so much that he's never around..."  
  
* * *  
  
"We have a security breech!"  
  
"Where are Evas 09 and 10?"  
  
"Still in the bay, sir! We're having trouble locating the pilots."  
  
""Trouble?! We don't have time for this! What about Ruby!?"  
  
"Ruby is still in the medical wing. We put her in Eva 11 and she won't synch or be able to put up a fight."  
  
A young man stood aboard a lookout deck, surverying the technitions and military personnel below, all of which were busily looking at screens and hitting buttons.  
  
"Find the missing pilots! We're going to need them!" He said, turning away and walking through a door and into a hallway.  
  
* * *  
  
"I thought I'd find you here."  
  
The park. The hillside. The railing. Everything was too much the same, althought showing the test of time.  
  
"Always knew where to find me."  
  
A young man stood, leaning against the railing and looking out to a pyramid- shaped building.  
  
"How is your dream so far? To work for Nerv."  
  
He closed his eyes and smirked a bit.  
  
"It isn't what I had planned. Never would I have guessed that we'd be going through this again. Seele made a mistake restarting this project... And we just happened to be the pawns."  
  
She walked over and sat on the railing, looking at him intently and caringly.  
  
"You know the end is coming. And we're going to have to be there."  
  
"Yeah... I know."  
  
"The fate of all this rests in us. And with Ruby out of commission, it seems we're going to have more to deal with."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
He looked up at her, standing straight up. She could tell by his face he was upset, and didn't want this to go on anymore. She jumped down off the railing and stood next to him. She was still a little shorter than him after all these years.  
  
"You've always been the stronger one..."  
  
He said to her, tears swelling in his eyes.  
  
"We have to go... Just know I'll always be there when you need me. In an Eva or not..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Deploy the units. Get rid of the Evas at all costs. And their pilots..."  
  
"We're going to begin it. Begin the end..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Ruby. You have to get up. We can't find Tricia or Samuel anywhere. They could be dead for all we know..."  
  
Jason sat in the medical bay by a young girl. She was unconscious. Breathing. In bandages.  
  
"Ruby... We need you to do this... I need you to do this... Destroy the Eva series and Seele can't use it to initiate a second Third Impact..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Father..."  
  
A young girl with brown hair stood alone. In a darkened room and the only light shining down from a round space above. She looked around to find nothing. No familiar faces.  
  
"Father where are you?"  
  
He words echoed as she took a few steps in one direction. North possibly. There was no way of knowing. Another light emitted from behind her. She quickly turned, opening her mouth to scream but no sound escaped. It was like someone pressed mute.  
  
An Eva. Not one that she was familiar with. But she was sure she knew something about it. There was something familiar. Like it was around before...  
  
Long before...  
  
* * *  
  
Tricia and Samuel stood in an emergency elevator, heading upwards.  
  
Evolution has reached its peak, at least when man is concerned. Once more, we're going to initiate another stage. No difference. Everyone will join in one lifeform. The Third Impact... And someone can stop it... But who?  
  
Tricia stared in deep thought until the elevator stopped. She looked to the door as it opened to reveal Eva 10. She turned to Samuel, still in the elevator.  
  
"I guess I'll be seeing you around, bro."  
  
She smiled a bit, tossing him a pendant and winking before she turned and walked ahead.  
  
He looked to the pendant. A leaf...  
  
* * *  
  
"I want you to have this..."  
  
A old man, laying in a hospital bed, handed over a silver pendant to a young Tricia. She watched as the IV dripped to his arm and then looked to the item in her hand. A silver leaf.  
  
"That's the symbol of the project I work for... I sense that you'll do well there... You and your brother..."  
  
"Well... you're going to be there with us... Aren't you?"  
  
She asked, glancing over to her brother who was sitting in the corner, legs pulled up to his chin and head buried in his knees.  
  
"I don't think so honey..."  
  
* * *  
  
The leaf that her father gave her.  
  
"I think you should have it instead. You did better off in this project."  
  
He took a step forward to stop her, but realized it was no use. She wasn't going to stop. Not now.  
  
A gunshot. A scream. And blood, splattered on the walkway in front of Eva 10.  
  
"No!!!"  
  
His scream rang through the shooters ear. Seele had breeched the bay and was going to get rid of them.  
  
Another gunshot. This time the shooter fell to the ground. More blood. The gates closed quickly after a slam of someone's hand on the controls.  
  
"Tricia!!!"  
  
"Get to your Eva! That's an order!"  
  
"Jason!?"  
  
"GO!"  
  
The elevator went up and away from the scene. Samuel sat back in the elevator, curling up like he did in the hospital room.  
  
She was always the strong one... Even when mom died... And when dad died... I wish I was like her...  
  
* * *  
  
"Eva 09 has been launched. It seems that Samuel was finally found."  
  
The technitions watched his vital signs as Eva 09 walked onto the scene. Surrounding the area were more. More Evas. Different from his model. Mass produced on top of that.  
  
"You're all sent by Seele, right!?"  
  
He gripped the controls tightly with his hands as he surveyed the Evas. He eyes widened.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!"  
  
The Eva moved quickly, grabbing the nearest one by the head and tearing it off. 09's leg spun around, hitting another on the side. The umbilical cable swung around behind him, vunerable to any attack. If that was severed, he would only have three minutes to destroy them all. All nine...  
  
An mass produced Eva came behind him, but with one swing of his arm, his attack was stopped.  
  
"You killed her!"  
  
He cried as he tore into the white Eva. He threw pieces of them everywhere. All over the place. But none of it seemed to make him any better. Only more angry... Only more fueled...  
  
He moved forward, stopped and pulled back by something. The cable. One of the Evas had grabbed it and pulled 09 backwards.  
  
Stumbling, Samuel eventually found his cable disconnected. And an Eva fast approaching, weaponry in hand.  
  
"Leave me alone!!!"  
  
The Eva reached up, blocking the weapon with its AT Field.  
  
"Mom..."  
  
* * *  
  
A woman sat along side Samuel's father. She wore a lab coat like him. Had auburn hair like his sister. And the same eyes he had.  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"This is your sister..."  
  
She held a small child in her arms. That small child that he originally thought would be more important. More important that father. More important than everything. Including him...  
  
"Tricia... I named her Tricia."  
  
* * *  
  
Coming back from the memory, he realized something too late.  
  
The weapon coming down from the Seele Eva morphed. Changed. It became pointed. Spiraled. Almost like DNA.  
  
* * *  
  
"The Lance of Longinus."  
  
Jason stood on the observation deck once more, watching as the battle persued.  
  
"What should we do sir?"  
  
"We can't do anything. Not even his AT Field, with how strong it is, can stop that."  
  
* * *  
  
Tricia... I need your help...  
  
The lance pierced his AT Field. And his body. It pinned his arm down on the ground. Samuel errupted in scream, letting go of the right hand controls and gripping his shoulder tightly.  
  
"Tricia... Help..."  
  
There was a crunching sound. He looked up. The black foot of an Eva was crushing the white one's head. It twisted around, crushing it like a bug under someone's foot.  
  
"Y- You're alive..."  
  
"Of course I am. A silly gunshot isn't going to keep me down."  
  
Tricia sat in the Eva, a patch over her side. Stained red. She examined the white Evas, along with 09. It's umbilical cord was cut. And he was low on time. She glanced down at her lap.  
  
"I know mom stayed with you all the time. I was never more important than you, Sam. She's the soul of your Eva. She's why your AT Field is so strong..."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Get yourself out of here."  
  
Eva 10 grabbed the lance protruding from Eva 09's shoulder and wrenched it out.  
  
"Get out of here... NOW!!!"  
  
Eva 10 rushed forward, jamming the lance into one of the remaining Evas and pinned it to the ground. A progressive knife protruded from 10's shoulder, which was quickly used to fillet another.  
  
Another lance. A copy. It flew towards Eva 10's back.  
  
"TRICIA!!!"  
  
"GET OUT N--"  
  
Her words were cut off by a deafning scream as the lance entered the back of the Eva. The two points were visible in the front. As the black Eva fell forward, the Seele Evas converged on it. They grabbed it with their hands, tore it to shreads.  
  
And she could feel it all. Her own body was being torn apart with the Eva's. Eva 09 stood up, running on only a few seconds of power. He watched as 10 was torn. Ripped apart. As with her last ounce of strength, she reached out towards the sky. He could see the Eva's hand show itself from the pure white. It was mutilated. The flesh of the Eva exposed.  
  
And then it dropped and the white Evas moved away. What remained was a mess. Scattered pieces of 10. Scattered pieces of his sister...  
  
* * *  
  
"Eva 10 has fallen. She isn't getting up soon either."  
  
"Damnit..."  
  
Jason turned, looking to the ground. His eyes came upon a pair of feet. He looked up.  
  
"Ruby...? You're awake?"  
  
The girl in the hospital gown remained silent. Instead she moved forward and hugged him as Seele operatives moved in and shot the technitions.  
  
"Don't worry. It's over..."  
  
She looked at everyone and the blood-stained consoles. Walls. Floor. She looked to Jason and squeezed him tighter. Almost immediately, his skin... his body... exploded into a orange liquid. Link connected liquid. Blood.  
  
She moved to everyone in the room, each one exploding quite the same as they saw her. Or didn't. Depending on it they were alive or not.  
  
* * *  
  
"It's only his choice you know. If he wants it to happen, it will."  
  
"And if he doesn't?"  
  
"Then we have once again failed in our task to bring about the Third Impact. And once again, we've killed off so many innocents."  
  
"Face it. This project is a failure. We should've never tried it again!"  
  
"We'll just wait and see."  
  
* * *  
  
So what are you going to do now, Samuel? You have no power. You've lost it all. You have no one to turn to for help... No more sister to hide behind...  
  
Samuel sat in the darkened Eva 09. His power was all used up.  
  
But amazingly, the white Evas hadn't attacked. It was as if ripping up his sister was enough for them. There were no other Evas around fighting them. So what was stopping them?  
  
Just kill me and get on with it... End this now!  
  
Of course, his thoughts went unheard.  
  
Are you going to let this happen?  
  
The voice was different this time and he looked around quickly. Nothing but dark and a entry plug.  
  
"Tricia? Where are you?"  
  
A figure manifested before him.  
  
"Ruby?!"  
  
She stood in front of him. White in color. Red eyes.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"You're the key to the impact. It's your decision to make."  
  
He closed his eyes and clamped his hands over his ears.  
  
"I-I can't do this! Not without my sister! Not without her!!!"  
  
"I told you I'm never going to leave you..."  
  
He opened his eyes again and removed his hands. The figure had fallen back and was replaced by his sister. Features as white as Ruby's. But her look was more caring.  
  
He reached out as if to touch her. To make sure she was real. She reached also, but once they made contact, her hand slid through his.  
  
"I don't know what to do... I-I don't know what's going on..."  
  
"If you make the impact happen everything will be one. If you don't, people are going to have to start out again. The beginning of man... A rebirth..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Its your decision, I can't make it for you."  
  
The figure disappeared and Samuel dropped his hand. Alone again. Again alone. Darkness.  
  
"So, what is it?"  
  
Ruby stood in front of him once more.  
  
"I-I..."  
  
"Will humanity continue on? Or will it all come to the end?"  
  
"I d-don't... know."  
  
He rested his head in his hands, tears seeping through his fingers.  
  
"People need to have chances. People... What's life without them? One being... no pain... no difference. I need that... The pain... The difference..."  
  
"So be it.." 


End file.
